haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Growing Fast (Episode)
ち り|Sodachi-mori}} is the fourteenth episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on January 9th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is FLY HIGH!! by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Hatsunetsu by Tacica. Overview After the match, Karasuno reflects on their performance and seeks areas they could improve on. Tsukishima seeks help from his brother and coach on learning how to block spikers whom are taller and stronger than him. Kageyama spies on Aobajohsai and is astonished by Oikawa's skills as a setter. Karasuno goes back to Kanto and practice perfecting their new skills, showing their opponents how much they had improved since the last training camp. They arrive back in time for the match against Johzenji. Plot At the Tsukishima residence, before Kei comes home, Akiteru and his mother are discussing about how Kei doesn't want his brother to watch his games. After Akiteru mentions something about Kei's glasses, Kei soon interrupts the conversation by coming home, leaving Akiteru to stop what he was saying to greet his brother. He asks him how the game went, and Kei responds unenthusiastically that he won. Akiteru then asks what his opponents were like, with Kei replying, "Two meters." Leaving Akiteru shocked, Kei tells him that apparently the two meter guy has not been playing for very long, but despite the player's lack of experience their blocks were completely useless against him. Akiteru then asks Kei if he thinks it's obvious he is going to lose, and Kei agrees stating again that the player was two metres tall after all. Akiteru then asks his younger brother if he wants to come over and join his team's practices. In the Karasuno gym, Keishin is telling everybody to start their individual practices and reminding them that qualifiers are less than two months away, with Hinata and Nishinoya running behind him, both carrying volleyballs yelling enthusiastically. Yachi is in the background seen carrying a basket holding a red cloth outside of the gym, as she is exiting she sees a hooded figure with a hat and glasses. Shocking her and the hooded figure, she soon realizes it is only Kageyama. This surprises Kageyama and leaves him irritated that she could tell who he was despite his "disguise". He then tells her that he is going to go spy on a team that they might be playing during the qualifier for the prefecture, and Yachi suggests recording their practices, in which Kageyama informs her that there is an "unwritten rule" where only official matches can be recorded and that there is nothing wrong with him actually going to watch the practices. Feeling as if he should see how the other team works due to the date of the qualifiers being so soon. Yachi then suggests that if he does not want to stand out, Kageyama should just wear plain training gear, Kageyama is then shown to be at the opponent's school in a black t-shirt with white writing saying "Setter Soul", paired with white pants supporting black vertical lines along the sides and a white bag thrown over his shoulder.Arriving at his destination, Kageyama is attempting very hard to act natural but it is clearly not working as he is emitting a purple haze causing all of the students to notice and stare at him while passing by. Kageyama arrives at the gym and as their guy as they are going to be switching out members while their practice match is going to start. Back at Karasuno, Hinata crouches down and asks Kei (who is currently resting), if he can stop Ushiwaka's powerful spikes. Kei then tells Hinata that he can not and waves him off, then saying that even if it was luck, he is one of the Top Three aces in the nation. Hinata then replies that if someone doesn't stop Ushiwaka then they won't be able to beat Shiratorizawa, then reminding Kei that they are both middle blockers. Kei then responds asking about how Hinata is thinking about taking the top spot in the prefecture, saying he is taking the matter lightly. Hinata then states that they have to beat everyone so it is the same thing, Kei then quickly replies saying that Hinata pisses him off, leaving Hinata shocked and asking why. Hinata then telling Kei that if he can't do it, then Hinata is going to take it upon himself to do it. Kei then tells Hinata that thinking you, yourself can not do it is one thing, but having someone else say you can not is irritating. Hinata is then confused by what he meant and Kei then continues and says it is more irritating when it comes from Hinata, quickly proceeding to push a pressure point on his head causing Hinata to roll around in pain and yell at Kei, resulting in Kei to now be completely disinterested to leave. Kei is then seen walking outside, talking to someone on his phone telling him that he is coming over today. Kageyama finally arriving back at Karasuno after watching his opponents is greeted by Hinata asking how it went, Kageyama then says that he may never be able to surpass Oikawa. Hinata then asks what Kageyama is talking about and yells at him to stop messing around, loud enough to catch the attention of some of his team members. Kageyama then proceeds to tell Hinata how he thinks Seijou was having a match against a college that had some of their former students, saying that when he got there, there were on break and that they were going to start a new match with different members. Continuing he tells Hinata that Oikawa switched onto the college team so be their setter for the next match, Kageyama then speculates that it seemed as if there were a lot of people that he had just met but despite that, Oikawa was part of the team after only a couple of plays. Kageyama tells Hinata how he could feel how lively the spikers felt even though he wasn't in the game, much less, the actual gym. Proceeding to say how Oikawa has the ability to draw out everyone's full potential and how many people can not do that even after practicing and spending lots of time with them. Then saying that it didn't matter if he did not like a player or if they had a certain habit, he could still use them freely. It then cuts to a flashback in which Ushijima is saying how Oikawa is a setter that can bring out the best in all of his team members. Hinata now irritated, asks Kageyama if he is intimidated by the Great King again, Kageyama then answers that he is really freaked out with a smile on his face probably because he is excited or ready to take Oikawa on. Then Kageyama proceeds to say that Seijou is what it is because of Oikawa and their only chance to go against them again is at the Spring Tournament, proceeding to say that they are going to beat Seijou, as a team. This leads Hinata to become ecstatic and yell that is going to beat the Great King, which results in Kageyama to yell at Hinata that what he said was his line. Oikawa is then shown in the next scene sneezing, due to people talking about him behind his back, and Iwaizumi saying that if Oikawa catches a cold he is going to punch him. Kei, now at another volleyball practice, is shown to be blocking someone else's spikes, after which he notes that adults have a lot more power than who he usually blocks, which results in Akaizawa to tell Kei that he is a "twig". Then proceeding to taunt him, asking if he eats enough, Kei then looks away from Akaizawa and says to himself, "Can I go home now?" Akiteru, from the other side of the net then says that Akaizawa should just watch, and that his little brother (Kei) will show him a thing or two. Akaizawa proceeds to say that he would never lose to this puny high schooler, referring again to Kei. After which Akiteru whispers to his little brother that he loves riling people up and to forgive Akaizawa for his behavior. Kei then thinks back to when Hinata was asking if he could stop Ushiwaka, Akiteru asking if it was obvious if he lost and Bokuto telling him that he sucks resulting him to 'tsk' at the thought. The next day Kei approaches Keishin and asks if there is a way to stop an opponent's spikes when they are taller and stronger than you, Keishin is surprised, probably because Kei is wanting to improve but is more than happy to help the tall middle blocker. At Aobajohsai, Oikawa is greeting a player and telling him that it has been a while, then calling him Mad Dog-chan. This leads to the rest of Seijō to ask who he is and remember small thing about him, revealing that he is a second year,he was very well known in junior high due to how good of a player he was, that he was never really a "team player" but his abilities were outstanding for their grade (during junior high), and that he joined Aobajohsai's volleyball club when he was a first year, but then couldn't get along with the third years and stopped coming to practices, eventually quitting. Oikawa then says 'I am so glad I got to play on the team while Oikawa-san was still here.' light-heartedly but then proceeds to tell Kentarō that he will make him feel that way. This leads Kentaro to sense something is wrong or dangerous and jumps back suddenly due to natural instincts. Back at Karasuno, Takeda is talking to all of the players, saying that they will only be able to go to Kanto two more times, including the trip they are going on now. Then proceeding to say that they should make the best of this chance. Bokuto is then seen in the next scene asking Kei to block for him while Yahaba makes a sarcastic remark saying "This chapter is titled, "Boku Gets Rejected by a Student From Another School."" Kei then considers this and says that he will and thanks him. This leaved Bokuto shocked soon after, having Akaashi ask Bokuto why he is so surprised when he was the one who asked him. Kei thinks about that Keishin said in response to his question about blocking, his reply was asking what Kei thought the most important thing was when it came to blocking, having him respond with the answer, height. Kenshin then corrects him and tells Kei that it is actually timing and explaining why, he then tells Kei that Kuroo from Nekoma is a very good individual blocker and that if he wants tips on how to actually improve his block, he should ask Kuroo. While Kei is watching Lev spike and Kuroo block, he notes the captain's timing. Kuroo then asking Kei how long is he going to watch, and Kei joins their game with Bokuto and Akaashi. Karasuno is seen going against Shinzen in a practice match with the score being (8-20), Hinata is then shown trying to save a ball while in midair which is too far for him to reach, having Takeda noting that the success rate of Hinata and Kageyama's new quick is only about 70% after which Keishin then says that the only thing that is going to fix that is practice. A match between Fukurodani and Nekoma is then shown, Bokuto is spiking and Lev jumps up to block, with his arms spread out, then following Yaku is seen missing the ball. Kuroo is then seen yelling at Lev to not block with his arms spread out with Inuoka and Shibayama behind him. At Karasuno, now early September, Nishinoya is seen perfectly receiving Yamaguchi's jump float serves. It is also briefly shown that Karasuno is playing against Keishin's Neighborhood Association. Now late September, everyone is improving, Hinata and Kageyama's new quick and Yamaguchi's jump float serve included. Now early October, Karasuno is at a training camp in Tokyo in a practice match with Nekoma, in their second set, they go into a deuce with Nekoma at 25 and Karasuno at 24. Hinata is then shown to be spiking the ball out of bounds, resulting Nekoma to win, Kuroo is then shown coming up to Kenma and saying that they now can not let their guard down around Karasuno. Later, while cleaning up the gym after their matches, Kenma is walking with Hinata to put the balls away saying how they should play a match where whoever wins, wins and there are no rematches. Daichi and Kuroo are then seen watching Kenma and Hinata, saying how this is their last chance for the Battle at the Garbage Dump and that they are going to see each other at the Tokyo Gymnasium. Bokuto and Akaashi are then seen approaching Kei. Bokuto tells him that he better make sure that he beats Ushiwaka because if he does, then he will have complete victory over Ushiwaka because he had complete victory over Kei who had complete victory over Ushiwaka. Then saying he will be the best while dancing and walking away with Akaashi. Now being late October, Kei is shown reading Akaizawa's spike and completely blocking it. At Karasuno, Hinata and Kageyama are then seen perfecting their new quick with Daichi telling them to wrap it up. Hinata then tells Daichi that he has the feeling he hasn't hit enough and wants to keep practicing. Yachi then says to Hinata that if he has the feeling that he hasn't hit enough, he should save that for tomorrow and hit lots. Hinata and Kageyama accept this and race to see who can pick up the most volleyballs as the rest of them take down the net. Arriving at Sendai City Gymnasium, Hinata says that this is where they are going to get their revenge, quickly after he starts running to get into the building, Kageyama yells that it was a false start and chases after him. Before Hinata is able to get inside the gymnasium, he runs into the captain of Johzenji High, Terushima, who disregards Hinata and starts yelling out to Kiyoko, calling her Glasses-chan. Before Daichi can stop them, Nishinoya and Tanaka jump out at Terushima with red eyes and sharp teeth while yelling, Misaki quickly shoves Terushima out of the way and apologizes. Tanaka and Nishinoya freeze in midair, which Kei and Yamaguchi comment on. Terushima then tells Hinata that he will see him in the next match and follows the rest of his team. Soon folowing, Hinata is standing outside of the bathroom, reflecting on how the bathroom is where he meets dangerous people, and carefully tries to enter. Only to be startled by Oikawa who asks what he is doing, HInata turns around and sees Oikawa and Iwaizumi standing behind him which freaks him out. He then tries to run away from them only to run into Ushijima, who tells them that they are third years so he wishes them a good tournament, due to the fact that it is their last. This irritates Oikawa and Iwaizumi and they say that they are going to nationals so it is not going to be their last tournament. Ushijima replies that only one team from the qualifiers can go to nationals, which irritates them even more because he is not saying that just to be mean. All while this is happening, a small crowd has gathered around Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hinata, asking what is going on, amazed that it is Shiratorizawa and Seijou and wondering if Hinata is trying to pick a fight with them. Hinata proceeds to say that Karasuno is going to win, in which he receives glares from all three of them. Scaring Hinata he starts to slowly back away, only running into Aone from Date Tech. This startles Hinata even more and Ushijima finally says, that it doesn't matter who it is, Shiratorizawa will gladly accept their challenge, and then walks away. In the gymnasium, they see Terushima's team get riled up and recalls them as the party team, and then realizes they are Johzenji. Debut Characters *Gō Akaizawa * Kentarō Kyōtani *Takeharu Futamata *Satori Tendō Locations * Unspecified gym Appearances Characters *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Keishin Ukai *Kiyoko Shimizu *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Ittetsu Takeda *Hitoka Yachi *Tōru Oikawa *Hajime Iwaizumi *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Haruki Komi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Shigeru Yahaba *Shinji Watari *Takahiro Hanamaki *Issei Matsukawa *Akira Kunimi *Lev Haiba *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kenma Kozume *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Sō Inuoka *Yūki Shibayama *Yūji Terushima *Kazuma Bobata *Rintarō Numajiri *Katsumichi Higashiyama *Arata Tsuchiyu * Hana Misaki *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Reon Ōhira *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kenjirō Shirabu *Hayato Yamagata *Takanobu Aone *Kōsuke Sakunami *Yutaka Obara *Kenji Futakuchi *Takeru Nakashima *Shunki Kawatabi *Akiteru Tsukishima *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Yoshiki Towada (flashback only) Locations * Tsukishima residence * Karasuno High School * Aobajohsai High School * Shinzen High School * Sendai City Gymnasium Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia *The training camp featuered in this episode takes place at Nekoma High. Errors Differences Between Anime and Manga * Manga: Right before the Johzenji vs Karasuno match, the members walk onto the bleachers and spot Niiyama Girls' High heading onto the court. Tanaka calls out to a member he knows, only to back away after receiving glares from all the members. Anime: This scene is cut out. Instead, after Hinata's encounter with Ushijima, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi at the bathroom, the Karasuno members go straight to their court. *When Bokuto asks Tsukishima to block for him in the anime, Bokuto, Akaashi and Komi are shown reacting to Tsukishima agreeing. In the manga, Hinata and Kageyama are also shown reacting. *When Kuroo scolds Lev for having his arms too wide when blocking, Inuoka and Shibiyama are shown standing next to him in the anime whereas Kuroo is alone when he yells at Lev in the manga. In the manga, he also calls it a 'Whoopie Block' when Lev has his arms too wide. In the anime, he calls it a 'Bonsai Block'. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc